Teardrop Memories v2
by MassacreAngel
Summary: Version 2! Summary inside
1. Breaking Point

_Okay, so I had originally done about five chapters of this story, and It was called 'Teardrop Memories' but, I didn't like the way the story was flowing, so I made this, an edited, and added to, version._

_So, for those who do not know, this is about my character, Ivy, who is a former Tsviet, talking to Vincent and Yuffie about things she remembers from Deepground._

_Disclaimers: I do not own FFVII, or any of the characters, but I wish I did._

_However, I do own Ivy, so please do not steal her, she is my original character!_

oOoOo

Name: Ivy

Age: about 17

Hair color/style: Raven black; It is very long and wavy, usually pulled back into a braid, and in the front, on the right side it sticks up like Lucrecia's.

Eye color: Violet

Other: She was created by Hojo when a simple experiment to retrieve a bit of the Lifestream that had somehow become trapped inside a girl's memories went awry during a power surge, causing the lifestream to be released, creating Ivy. Because she was created by memories, she never ages. She has the ability to steal people's memories, as well as use those stolen people's memories to fight, and can show other's her memories, like they were watching a movie.

oOoOo

_**Teardrop Memories**_

_**Breaking Point**_

oOo

I sat in Tifa's bar, tapping my fingers on the counter, bored, and having nothing to do for the first time in years. Shelke, my only living friend, was currently with WRO and I was free to go as I pleased. I spent most of my time by myself these days, thinking about my past, yet trying to forget about it at the same time. Too bad I couldn't.

I was snapped back into reality when Vincent sat beside me. I glanced up.

"Vincent Valentine?"

"Yes, Ivy?"

"May I…talk to you about my times in Deepgroud?"

He looked at me. "If you want."

I sighed. "Alright."

* * *

_**I remember that one time, as I was training, a soldier had come from behind me and shot me in the arm, but after that I had blacked out. When I woke up, I could hear voices all around me, and my body felt as though I had been shot a thousand times. I probably had, for all I knew. Or maybe it was just the mako coursing through my still fragile body? I wasn't as strong as the other Tsviets. I still felt, even after six months of being here. I had refused to give in to the scientists. They could inject me with mako everyday, or send me into rooms to fight until the stone ground was stained red with the blood of my victims. It didn't matter to me. I had it easy anyway. The others…I had seen them bloodied and bruised too often, heard their shrieks countless times. They hadn't given up yet. They kept me going. The fact that I knew, each time this happened, they would be waiting outside those metal lab doors, waiting for my screams to stop, just as I waited for them. I knew that when this was over they would take me back, even if it was begrudgingly. They would take me back into the only place I knew, and back under their wing. They were my only friends, you could say. Each one in a different way. There was Rosso, who, despite all her cruelty, could truly be kind at times. It was more when I was new to deep ground though. She was much more cruel to me now. Azul scared me, but I knew in truth, he was kind, more or less. Shelke was my best friend. If I ever needed someone to talk to, I knew I could go to her. I trusted her more than anyone else. Weiss was simply me leader. I respected him, though he had never actually been nice to me before, I do think he is capable of it, for I have seen the way he acts toward Nero. Now there is Nero. He always did interest me. At first, I had been afraid of him, more than anything else in the world, but I had grown to enjoy being around him. His heart was as cold as Oblivion, but he was kind. He would always be there for me, I was sure of it. For now however, I would just have to deal with the pain, even though I knew, that soon…I would lose this battle. After all, I'm just a failed experiment.**_

_

* * *

_

I closed my eyes, not yet relizing that another presence had seated itself to my left.

"Ivy, that was depressing." That's when I heard her.

I looked over to see Yuffie pouting, resting her head on her hand.

"What did you expect Yuffie? A story about rainbows and fluffy little rabbits?" I said sarcastically.

"Wow. Coming from the Queen of Goths that just sounded so weird." She said, looking at me weirdly.

"Queen of Goths? I am not goth Yuffie, and I am simply recounting my memories."

"Well, I think you are, and Isn't there _any _happy times you can remember?"

"Well…a few… do you wish to hear them?"

"It was implied, Ivy."

"Alright then…I will try to think of them…but would you like to hear what happened after that last memory?" I said, a little more enthusiastically now.

"Sure, Fine, Whatever, I just wanna hear more, k?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Wutai Flea…" I muttered quietly.

* * *

_**Someone was carrying me. I didn't know who, just that they were. My head rested on their shoulder, and they held me close. Carefully, yet firmly. Suddenly pain shot through my arm as I tried to move it, radiating through me, making my breath hitch. Then I remembered. I had been shot during training. The scientists had been giving me mako and taking the bullet out, to make the healing process go faster. So why was I being carried, and who was carrying me? Not Nero, for he was in a straight jacket. I almost laughed at that, imagining him in one of those spongy rooms. Not Azul, for he carried me with one hand, if he ever did. Not Shelke, because I was taller than her. Not Rosso, I could tell easily. That left one. Weiss. Could it be? My thoughts were disrupted as I was dropped onto what I guessed to be my bed.**_

"_**Your lucky Ivy. Nero had become quite mad at the scientists. Almost killed them all, not that it mattered anyway. He insisted we bring you back here to rest, and since he can't exactly carry anyone…"**_

_**Definitely Weiss. He turned and walked away, his footsteps echoing off the small room's stone walls. He exited the room, shutting the door behind himself. I laughed quietly in my head. "So even someone like Weiss the Immaculate can be kind." Just like his brother. Cold, yet caring.**_

* * *

Yuffie seemed just a bit more interested now. "So, happiness now, or more depressing sadness?" she said.

Vincent glared at her. "I have to admit, it is rather interesting to see what it was like from the eyes of our enemies." he said to me.

"Thank you, and Yuffie, I do remember one memory in particular right now, so I shall tell it to you."

"It's about time!"

_

* * *

_

_**I faintly recalled a time when I hade first seen outdoors. It really was quite funny. I had run out into the sunlight, throwing my arms wide and smiling for the first time in years, and started laughing. Shelke followed close behind, smiling faintly at the beautiful sun-kissed field surrounding us. Azul and Rosso had walked out casually, not portraying any emotion particularly. Nero walked out slowly, shielding his crimson eyes from the light, muttering something incomprehensible. I really didn't want to know what he was saying anyway. Deepground had too many swear words to be able to say them non-stop for a hundred years. Right now, it didn't bother me. I stared awestruck, at the magnificent landscape. Without thinking, I dashed forward and climbed up a tall pine tree, quickly jumping from branch to branch. I stood on the highest branch, looking out at the world around me.**_

"_**Ivy! Get down from there!" Weiss' rough voice disrupted my thoughts. Then I looked down.**_

"_**Uhhhh…." **__How do I get down?! __**Weiss glared at me. "Now."**_

"_**Ummmmm…I…I can't…." I admitted shamefully. Me, a Tsviet. One of the strongest humans (if that isn't stretching it) on this planet. That was just pathetic. Shelke looked up and blinked. Azul smirked. Rosso chuckled lightly. Nero literally fell on the ground trying not to burst out laughing, but to no avail, for he did anyway. Weiss stared at me, looking thoroughly annoyed. "Just. Get. Down." I looked warily at the ground. "H-how!?" I was truly afraid. Shelke looked up. "I could help." Nero started laughing even harder, and then proceeded to start choking because he couldn't breath, and I almost picked up the pincone on the branch next to me and threw it at him, but of course, it would just bounce of his stupid muzzle. I sighed, using what little self-control I had. "No, you will just get stuck as well." Nero had managed to stop laughing, and Weiss helped him up. I frowned. "I will just jump." That got Nero's attention. "You'll break your neck if you do that!" he called up to me. I stood up on the branch, and took a step forward. Everything happened quickly. The branch snapped. I gasped and shut my eyes, trying to ignore the branches tearing at my hair and skin. Nero dashed forward, freeing his arms from the straight jacket, almost tripping in the process.**_

_**The next thing I knew, Nero had caught me, but we had both fallen down. I rolled off of him, onto my back on the grassy earth. Nero was staring at the sky. I laughed. "Is the sky pretty?" He smiled. A rare endeavor indeed. "Yeah. Haven't seen it in over ten years." I sighed. "Lucky. I've **__never __**seen it."**_

* * *

Yuffie was smiling, and Vincent looked just a little bit more interested than before.

"That was so cute Ivy!"

I smiled a little.

"I will tell you more tomorrow, if you wish."

Yuffie nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Please do!"

I let out a quiet laugh. This might just be fun for me.

oOoOo

_Alright, hope you liked it, and please review! The more encouragement I get, the longer and better the chapters are, so please no flames, I know I am not the best writer, and I know most people don't like OC's being the main character, but bare with me! This is the best I can do!_


	2. Fears

_**Second Chapta! Hope u like it! Alright, this one is about Ivy's fear, so here we go!**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own FFVII, or any of the characters, but I wish I did.**_

_**However, I do own Ivy, so please do not steal her, she is my original character!**_

**oOoOo**

**Name: Ivy**

**Age: about 17**

**Hair color/style: Raven black; It is very long and wavy, usually pulled back into a braid, and in the front, on the right side it sticks up like Lucrecia's.**

**Eye color: Violet**

**Other: She was created by Hojo when a simple experiment to retrieve a bit of the Lifestream that had somehow become trapped inside a girl's memories went awry during a power surge, causing the lifestream to be released, creating Ivy. Because she was created by memories, she never ages. She has the ability to steal people's memories, as well as use those stolen people's memories to fight, and can show other's her memories, like they were watching a movie.**

**oOoOo**

_**Teardrop Memories**_

_**Fears**_

oOo

Once again I found myself sitting in Tifa's bar, but this time waiting for Yuffie to arrive.

After about 30 minutes the overly-hyper Ninja burst in, skipping over and seating herself next to me.

"Okay, so what I want to know today is if you were afraid of anything." she said loudly.

"Really?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Alright then. Well…I am mostly afraid of three things. Spiders…Storms…and truth be told - Nero, or at least, I used to be."

Yuffie looked interested, so I continued. "I will tell you a story behind each, in the order they happened."

* * *

_**I stumbled clumsily through the hallways in deep ground, not really knowing where to go. I had just finished training, and it really isn't easy to find your way around dark corridors when you have no idea where the others are. I looked over my shoulder, and dashed forward, only to run into something that I'm sure was not their seconds ago. My forehead collided with cold metal and I fell backwards, landing with a thump. I looked up to see what I had run into, only to find Nero looking down at me, his crimson eye's seemingly glowing in the dark shadows of the passageway. He reached out a hand to help me up, but I simply stared, my eyes wide with terror. Oblivion swirled around him, reaching out towards me. His eyes narrowed, and it looked like he might have been smirking under the metal mask. He looked up and lowered his hand. "Afraid of the dark are we?" His voice sent shivers down my spine. If only I knew then how much I would come to love his voice. Oblivion howled louder than before, and spread out just a little farther. With the courage I had in me, I managed to croak out a faint "No." Nero laughed a little. "Really? By the looks of it you are terrified. I wouldn't blame you. He looked back down at me. Quickly, I scrambled up. "I-I'm not afraid of you N-Nero."**_

"_**I do not recall asking you if you were afraid of me, but I guess it was implied." I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. I whipped around, and ran. Nero simply appeared in front of me.**_

"_**And where are we going?"**_

"…"

"_**Nowhere? How about you just go back to your room. It is bright in there right? Keep out the darkness."**_

"…" _**I looked away. I didn't want him to see me crying. I was crying because…I felt horrible for him knowing that I was, indeed, afraid of him and oblivion. So I ran. This time he didn't follow.**_

* * *

Yuffie smiled. "So cute, now go on!"

I sighed. "Yes, slave-driver."

* * *

_**I also recalled a time when I was terrified of Thunder storms, even though, through the help of Nero, I learned to love them. One day there was a huge storm, so loud I could feel the earth shake with each boom, and hear the wind roaring high above. It was pitch-black, and I was huddled shivering in the corner of my room. My breath came out in puffs of fog, and I pulled myself closer. The room shook again and I started crying for what seemed the 20th**__** time tonight. Then the room got even colder, if that was even possible, and out of a cloud of murky darkness that was appearing in the room stepped Nero. He looked over at me, then walked over quickly, kneeling down to my height. He did not yet have his straight jacket, wings, or muzzle, and he looked at me with almost pity in his eyes. Thunder shook the room and I squeked loudly, wanting to run away from it all. What happened next surprised me, and I still will never know Nero's motives for doing so, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up to him. I didn't protest, or even try to move away, because I knew he knew I was scared. I knew that he wasn't going to hurt me. He looked down at me, as I was know pushing my face onto his shoulder, crying even harder. He sighed. "Don't worry, Ivy. It will end soon enough…please don't cry." I looked up, teary eyed, at Nero's face. He seemed truly concerned, and hugged me even tighter.**_

"_**Just think the thunder as a simple noise…there is nothing frightening about it. Just as we talk, the sky talks too, the wind it's breath, the thunder it's voice."**_

_**I stopped crying, but did not say anything. "It's alright little one. I promise…I will be there for you." I looked down.**_

"_**Th-thank you….Nero…"**_

"_**Still afraid of the dark?"**_

_**I looked at his eyes. "No. Because even in the darkest of darks…there is light." I whispered.**_

_

* * *

_

Yuffie smiled. "CUTES! All right, so now we have spiders. Why the heck would there even be Spiders almost 500+ feet underground anyway?!"

"I ask myself that question daily."

* * *

_**I sat on the small, single white chair in what could be qualified as the Deepground equivilent of the resting room. Complete with a white chair and carpet. I glanced around, currently bored out of my mind. Something black and fuzzy on the ground caught my eyes. I stood up and walked over to the fuzz ball. Gently, I picked it up and held it up to my eye. Suddenly, the fuzz ball sprouted eight legs and blinked it's eight eyes opened. I blinked, stared at it's red eyes for a second, then proceeded to scream and threw it at the wall. Almost as if on cue, hundreds of large fuzzy spiders started pouring out of a hole in the wall. "OH MY FRICKEN GOD! WHERE THE F*** ARE THESE FREAKIN THINGS COMING FROM?!" I yelled as I pulled out my weapon and put it on my arm, locking it into place. It looked somewhat like Vincent's claws, except a little more intricate. It had two straps, one about ¾ of the way up my forearm, and the other about 2 inches from my wrist. They were connected by a steel stick, that had hinges so I could move my arm, that connected to a small metal ring. From there, the ring split into five cords, and each cord connected to a long claw-like piece of metal. There was a little switch on the ring that caused electricity to course through it when on. I leapt up onto the couch and started stabbing and slicing through spiders as they jumped at me. Luckily, just then Shelke and Nero had been walking outside the door, probably arguing about Gaia knows what again. Shelke looked around franticly. "What happened?!" she yelled, pulling out her EM sabers. Together we sliced madly at the continus sea of spiders. "Why…Wont…they…die…already!" I yelled between killing the hordes of creatures. Nero glanced around. "Really? Is that necessary?"**_

_**He summoned Oblivion and swallowed all of the spiders up into the murky darkness. He looked over at me and Shelke, huddled on the couch, eyes wide, now traumatized by the onslaught of the furry arachnids. He walked over. "It's alright the spiders are gone…" he said, a little annoyed. We didn't respond. Nero sighed. "Oh well…I'll be going then. Oh and shelke, I told you I could kill a thousand spiders in a few seconds." he said with a laugh.**_

* * *

Yuffie looked horrified. "OHMIGODS! What the heck are that many spiders- never mind, but that was just freaky!"

"That is exactly why I am afraid of them. Oh, and If you have any other questions, I would be glad to answer them."

"Oh, okay! Weeeelll…."

_To be continued…_


	3. Kisses and Wings

_THIRD Chapta! Hope u like it! _

_Disclaimers: I do not own FFVII, or any of the characters, but I wish I did._

_However, I do own Ivy, so please do not steal her, she is my original character!_

oOoOo

Name: Ivy

Age: about 17

Hair color/style: Raven black; It is very long and wavy, usually pulled back into a braid, and in the front, on the right side it sticks up like Lucrecia's.

Eye color: Violet

Other: She was created by Hojo when a simple experiment to retrieve a bit of the Lifestream that had somehow become trapped inside a girl's memories went awry during a power surge, causing the lifestream to be released, creating Ivy. Because she was created by memories, she never ages. She has the ability to steal people's memories, as well as use those stolen people's memories to fight, and can show other's her memories, like they were watching a movie.

oOoOo

_**Teardrop Memories**_

_**Kisses and Wings**_

oOo

Yuffie looked at me, boredom in her eyes, but then they sparked a sudden intrest. "HOLIDAYS! Did Deepground ever celebrate them?!"

"No," I said plainly… "wait… the year I first joined, I managed, through much, much work, to have Weiss allow us to! I remember now!

Before the others lost all sense of humanity, the Tsviets did more or less celebrate trivial things like birthdays and holidays. The first one was Valentines Day."

* * *

_**Shelke, Rosso, and I sat in a small circle in a bright field. (This happened to be the same day I was stuck in the tree) Delicate white lillies and small purple wildflowers grew around us. Rosso was busy massacring a few of them. I looked up at her. "If Weiss gave you a vile of blood today, you would be reeeeaaallllyyy happy wouldn't you?**_

"_**How did you know, darling?" she said with a laugh. I thought for a second. "I wouldn't care if he gave me a dead fly, I'd still be happy, well, after throwing the fly away." Shelke tilted her head. "He?" Rosso laughed a little. "Dear, have you not noticed the way she looks at Sable? Have you not noticed the way she squeks whenever he walks into the ro-" she was cut off when I threw one of my Ninja throwing stars at her. They were like mini Yuffie weapons, and I had five of them.**_

"_**Shut up Rosso." Rosso grimaced. "Fine Keeper." I hated it when she called me by the last part of my name. It referred to my ability to steal other peoples memories, most commonly used to torture or make people forget how to breath. Shelke started giggling. "WHATS SO FUNNY CITRIS HEAD!"**_

"_**You…heehee…like Nero…heeheehee!" I hissed.**_

"_**You like him too!" Now shelke frowned.**_

"_**Do not!"**_

"_**Don't deny it Shelkie!" I purred teasingly.**_

_**With that, she pulled out her weapons and we ended up fighting for a good 11 minutes before collapsing on the ground, panting hard.**_

_**Suddenly a cold hand clamped down on My shoulder, and I squeled. Another icey hand gripped my right arm, and I was spun around, and pulled up then was pulled into a hug. One of the hands moved to my chin and tilted my head upward. "Happy Valentines day Ivy." My sea-blue eyes met with Nero's crimson ones. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, then turned and hurridly walked away. I stared where he had just been standing.**_

"_**I thought he promised he would never…stupid metal mouth…" I murmered, referring to the mouthpeice on his muzzle.**_

_

* * *

_

Yuffie smiled as always. "Awwww! Cute nicknames, too."

I tensed. "I-I just remembered something…"

"What?"

"When Nero…got his wings…those forsaken metal wings…"

Yuffie seemed to realize that this might be a kinda touchy subject for me, but she wanted to hear it, so she would.

* * *

_**I remembered a time from years ago, when Nero first got his wings. He couldn't move for about a week, and even after that he could barely walk for a month, and when he did, he would trip, and had trouble getting back up because of his straight jacket. We had tried to help him as best we could. We tried to stop the pain. It never did stop. Each day he was in more pain than before. I had spent days, not sleeping, unmoving, just staring at the tortured whimpering form of the dark Tsviet. Occasionally I would come over and put my hand to his forehead (he did not yet have his muzzle) only to find it hotter than before, as if an invisible fever was coursing through him. T remember crying often, almost every time I looked at him. Eventually, I think I ran out of tears, for they did not come anymore. I hated seeing Nero so defeated…and lost…looking like he would lose this fight. Each breath shallower than the last. I hated Hojo for doing this. It was his fault. All of this. Nero's suffering…I would never forgive him. Each day Weiss would come to see him, to find me by Nero's side, either resting a hand on his forehead, or crying leaning on the wall. I remember clearly, Weiss telling me that I could sleep. That I didn't need to do this. I would just look up at him, my eyes glazed by loss of sleep, and shake my head, then look back at Nero.**_

"_**I promise I won't sleep until you feel better Nero." I would start crying again after that. **__How long can I keep that promise? How long before I cave?_

_**Then that one day came. I don't know why he did it. Nero…it was the first time…we kissed. That day he had somehow managed to prop himself up on the bed's headboard. I had run over as soon as I saw him attempt this. He looked up with bleary crimson eyes, his cheeks stained with tears. His skin was pale, and he looked as though he had already died inside. Too bad that was true. Nero had finally reached his breaking point. His right wing twitched, then he flexed it out in a swift movement. He moaned loudly, then whimpered, this seemingly simple act almost brought tears to his eyes, had he had any left now. I looked at him sadly, now crying myself. His wing bent slightly so that it's hand rested on the back of my head. I thought I saw his lips twitch into a tiny smile, one I had not seen for almost a week. "I will…… be……alright…" He pushed me forward, and before I knew what was happening, he gently pushed his lips against mine, then pulled back a little, letting me move up. Oblivion expanded and retracted, pulsing to the beat of his heart. I shivered. He looked up at me. "I'll……be fine." he whispered, drifting off into sleep.**_

* * *

Yuffie looked at me as if I had just said the cutest thing in the world. "AWWWW! Hugs for Nero! That was so sad…but ADORABLE!"

I sighed. "Easy for you to say. You weren't the one watching your friend die inside."

oOo

_K, so this was chapter 3! Chapter 4 coming later today!_


	4. Darkness' Lullaby

_**Nero's lullaby! It'll make sense later, but the song is 'Vanilla twilight' by Owl City!**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own FFVII, or any of the characters, or 'Vanilla Twilight' ,but I wish I did.**_

_**However, I do own Ivy, so please do not steal her, she is my original character!**_

**oOoOo**

**Name: Ivy**

**Age: about 17**

**Hair color/style: Raven black; It is very long and wavy, usually pulled back into a braid, and in the front, on the right side it sticks up like Lucrecia's.**

**Eye color: Violet**

**Other: She was created by Hojo when a simple experiment to retrieve a bit of the Lifestream that had somehow become trapped inside a girl's memories went awry during a power surge, causing the lifestream to be released, creating Ivy. Because she was created by memories, she never ages. She has the ability to steal people's memories, as well as use those stolen people's memories to fight, and can show other's her memories, like they were watching a movie.**

**oOoOo**

_**Teardrop Memories**_

_**Darkness' Lullaby**_

oOo

Yuffie looked at me strangely. "Okay, I've been thinking 'bout what you've been telling us, and I have realized something. Almost everything- wait - everything you have been telling us has Nero in it. Explain."

I stared at her blankly.

"Seriously Ivy, Why? You guys dating or something'?"

"No Yuffie. I just…I did love him, I guess you could say. I…think I'm having trouble getting over the fact that they are all dead. Just listen alright?"

"Hpmh." Yuffie sat back and frowned. "We're listening."

* * *

_**I skipped merrily through the many passages in Deepground, trying to find Nero. I wanted to tell him something funny, but I had no idea where the Dark Tsviet was. So far I had checked everywhere, except his room, so that's where I was headed. After about 5 minutes of getting lost then finding my way back onto the route I was using.\, I had reached his room. The door was cracked slightly, and I looked in.**_

"_**Nero! You in…here…?" I almost giggled, but didn't. Nero was lying on his back, asleep, looking peaceful, and I had to admit, he looked adorable…innocent…**_

_**I walked over silently, kneeling down next to the bed so that my head was at an equal height as his. I stood back up, and looked down at him.**_

"_**Who knew a cold-hearted assassain could look so peaceful?" I looked at his wings, and a song I had recently heard popped into my head. I sat down again, and smiled. "Not the best lullaby, but I think you might like it…" I whispered.**_

"_**The stars lean down to kiss you,**_

_**And lye awake and I miss you.**_

_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.**_

_**I'll sleep safe and soundly, **_

_**But I'll miss your arms around me.**_

_**I'd send a postcard to you dear,**_

'_**cause I wish you were here." the words flowed smoothly from my lips.**_

"_**I'll watch the night turn light blue,**_

_**But It's not the same with out you.**_

_**Because it takes two to whisper quietly.**_

_**The silence isn't so bad,**_

_**Until I look at my hands and feel sad,**_

_**Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly.**_

_**I'll find repose in new ways,**_

_**Yet I haven't slept in two days,**_

_**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone." I sang sweetly, now running my fingers through Nero's hair, resting my head next to his.**_

"_**But drenched in Vanilla Twilight,**_

_**Ill sit on the front porch tonight,**_

_**Cause when I think f you I don't feel so alone.**_

_**I don't feel so alone.**_

_**I don't feel so alone.**_

_**As many times as I blink, I'll think of you,**_

_**Tonight." I sang, smiling inwardly to myself at how true most of this song was for me.**_

"_**I'll think of you tonight.**_

_**When violet eyes get brighter,**_

_**And heavy wings grow lighter,**_

_**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.**_

_**And I'll forget the world that I knew,**_

_**But I swear I won't forget you,**_

_**Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past,**_

_**I'd whisper in your ear,**_

_**Oh Darling, I wish you were here." I felt a tear coming to my eye, even though I didn't know why at the time. I don't think I ever found out either.**_

_**With that, I stood up swiftly. "Good night." I whispered, turning and walking away, what I had meant to tell him all but forgotten, but something kept nagging me that it might have just been important.**_

_

* * *

_

Yuffie was looking at me worriedly, and I didn't know why until a few seconds later.

I had started crying when I recounted the memory.

I did wish he was here. Yuffie sat next to me and started saying something, but I didn't hear. I shook my head. I knew I would start crying at some point. I didn't plan on it being this memory.

"Nero…"

Yuffie looked at me empathetically. "Are you okay Ivy?"

"I-I'll…be fine…just remembered that day…that they died…I just stood and watched from the roof…I could've helped…but I just watched…"

Yuffie looked at me worriedly. "Get some sleep, kay?" I nodded, and stood up, then walked away, leaving Yuffie in the bar.

_oOo_

_Okay, so that's chapter 4, but it's not over yet!_


	5. Like a Puppy

_ENTER THE CLOUD! And this chapter features Rosso and Weiss in the memories!_

_Disclaimers: I do not own FFVII, or any of the characters, but I wish I did._

_However, I do own Ivy, so please do not steal her, she is my original character!_

oOoOo

Name: Ivy

Age: about 17

Hair color/style: Raven black; It is very long and wavy, usually pulled back into a braid, and in the front, on the right side it sticks up like Lucrecia's.

Eye color: Violet

Other: She was created by Hojo when a simple experiment to retrieve a bit of the Lifestream that had somehow become trapped inside a girl's memories went awry during a power surge, causing the lifestream to be released, creating Ivy. Because she was created by memories, she never ages. She has the ability to steal people's memories, as well as use those stolen people's memories to fight, and can show other's her memories, like they were watching a movie.

oOoOo

_**Teardrop Memories**_

__

**_Like a Puppy_**

oOo

After sleeping for a while, and calming myself down, I had come back to Seventh Heaven to talk to Yuffie.

"I remember more today." I said bluntly.

"Well? Tell me?"

"Alright. Let's see…Oh! I have a good one!"

* * *

_**When I had first joined the Tsviets, I followed Weiss around a lot. Take note, this was before I had met Shelke, Nero was for an unknown reason going to great lengths to avoid me, Rosso freaked me out, and Azul terrified me. They all later made fun of me for it however, calling me Weiss' pet. It was a little true, considering I did everything he would tell me to do, which mainly consisted of killing and doing research, and he would always be nice to me. That was until the I was taken by the scientists for the first time since I became a Tsviet. They were taking me for training, or at least, that's what they said. They took me to inject me with mako, to make me stronger. It would be my first - maybe second - time for this. After that is when I would get my weapon, which means I would also need to be shocked with 20+ volts of electricity to make my body able to withstand the electric radiation it gives of, so it did not hurt me when I used it. The mako would be so I was able to survive this, and sustain more minor burns from this. I had not wanted to leave Weiss, for I did not trust any one else in Deepground. The scientists had tried prying me from the arm or Weiss's throne, but I wouldn't budge. I just glared at them. Eventually Weiss had just pushed me off the chair and told me to go with them, so of course I complied. The scientists had dragged me off, and strapped me down onto a table in the lab. They injected me with mako, which left me writhing on the table, trying to break the bonds that held me down, and then the electricity. It felt like I was on fire, like I was burning from the inside out, and before long, I had passed out. When I woke up I was in my room, and my arm felt as though it was on fire. I looked over at it and instantly wished I hadn't. First, pain shot through me, making me shudder, and then when I saw it, I saw a huge burn mark, and it was not good. Third, I saw my weapon, electricity coursing through it, but that was all I could see before I passed out again. When I had woken up again, a week had passed, and my arm was healed. I had jumped out of the bed, and walked quickly, trying to find my way through the maze of passageways. Eventually I had managed to find the room I commonly sat in during the meetings, at Weiss' side. I looked into the room cautiously, and when I saw him, I ran over.**_

"_**W-Weiss? Why did you let them take me away?" I asked shakily, tears brimming in my eyes. I had not expected what happened next. Weiss struck me hard, making me fly back a little, and land painfully on the floor. He glared at me. "I don't have time for the weak." he nearly growled. I looked away, out of shame, and hurt. The one person I trusted had hurt me, the one person I knew…hated me. I stood up slowly.**_

"_**If that is what you want emperor." I said coldly and slinked out of the room, not knowing where to go now.**_

_

* * *

_

I noticed someone listening on to me talk, and I turned my head to see who had been eavesdropping. It was Cloud, and he seemed a little interested. He noticed me looking at him and looked away quickly.

"Do you wish to hear my memories?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Yuffie smiled. "One day, your gonna have a whole audience."

"Cloud, do you have any questions?"

He thought for a second. "Did you ever have any pets?"

I stared at him. "Pets?! What do you think!"

"I don't think you did, but that's why I'm asking."

"Well…actually…I had a pet for a while, until Rosso found it…"

* * *

_**I had once found mouse wandering around In deep ground, so I took it to my room. It was one of those little dusty-brown mice, so I named it Dusty. I wasn't very creative with names, but creative was not a needed asset in Deepground. I had somehow found a suitable box, and food, and other basic mouse necessities. Everyday I would come back from training to check on dusty, and he would always be fine.**_

_**Until the day Rosso decided to stop by while I wasn't there. **_

_**When I had walked into the room, I saw her holding the mouse up by it's tail, glaring daggers at it. She looked at me. "What, may I ask, Is this monstrosity?" I winced. "D-don't hurt him!" I yelled, running over to try and save my mouse. It came a little to late, for Rosso snapped it's neck and threw Dusty on the floor. I kneeled down next to him, stroking his fur. "He never did anything to you! Why'd you kill 'em!?" She laughed. "Orders. We are not allowed to have pets, did you forget?" I sniffled.**_

"_**No…"**_

_**She just laughed more. "next time I will not be so merciless on your pet."**_

_**I looked up at her, understanding what she meant. "There won't be a next time, Rosso…"**_

_

* * *

_

Cloud looked a little shocked, and Yuffie looked sad. "Poor little mouse!"

I sighed. "Yep, but she was right. WE are not allowed to have pets."

Cloud looked at me. "Then why did you have one?"

"Because…I just wanted to. I wasn't thinking." I said.

"I'll tell you more later." I said, resting my head on my arms.

OOo

_Hope you likes it!_


End file.
